Steven Universe vs the Sailor Senshi
by Skye Silverwing
Summary: Long ago, there was a War between the forces of the Earth and the Forces of the Moon. Time changes many things, but battle lines, once drawn, can sometimes take more than ten thousand years to fade from memory.


Steven Universe vs the Sailor Senshi

By Skye Silverwing

Chapter 1: Story Time

Steven stared at the TV screen. After his long grounding from it, he had spent his time catching up on things he had recorded. Partway through his watching, though, he found that his favorite show had been co-opted by a special news report that broke in when it had been recorded.

"Reports are still coming in, but authorities on the scene report that the Sailor Senshi are actively battling the terrorist that threatened the city at the airport in the Juuban area of Tokyo." The reporter said, "While reporters are being kept back for safety, we have managed to get close enough to observe a thick bank of fog, and several planes moving erratically inside. We have also seen several bursts of flame from within, and… What? There!"

The camera swung away and zoomed in on a small group of girls leaping from the fog to depart. They were little more than silhouettes in the moonlight, but Steven could clearly make out their short skirts and the bows on the front of their uniforms. Something seemed vaguely familiar about them.

Behind Steven, there was a gasp and a crash of shattering glass, as Pearl dropped a decorative vase that she had been cleaning under, forgotten as she stared at the screen.

Steven paused the playback and looked back at her, a little bit concerned. "Pearl?" he asked, "What's wrong?"

Pearl stared at the screen in shock. "Their back…" she said, in a low, fearful voice, "It's impossible. They can't be back." she turned her gaze to Steven for a moment, and then she turned toward the door to the Temple. "GARNET! AMETHYST! Get out here now!"

Garnet and Amethyst came out the door in moments. "What's going on?" Garnet asked.

Pearl pointed at the still image on the screen. "They're back." she said.

Garnet looked at the screen and bit back a curse. "The Lunar Guard." She said, spitting the words like a curse in themselves. "How old is this footage?"

Steven checked the information on the recording. "Looks like it comes from about two weeks ago." He said, "Why? What are the Lunar Guard?"

The Three Crystal Gems looked amongst each other, and after a few moments seemed to come to a consensus without needing words.

Garnet sat down across from Steven. "I suppose it is about time we told you this story." She said, "The story of the last great Gem War."

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

It all began slightly over ten thousand Earth years ago. A scientific research group from the Gem Homeworld established Colonies on the nine Planets of this Solar System, as well as Earth's Moon.

On Earth, there were two main scientific groups, following similar paths of research. The first was our group, led by Rose Quartz. Our main research focus was the life forms on this planet. We were researching the odd and unique tendency they have to pair off based on a connection that the humans eventually would call "love".

Rose encouraged us to experiment with love in different ways. Ruby and Sapphire studied their fusion, and found that the more they loved each other, the easier and stronger fusion became. Pearl devoted herself to the cause of helping Rose, and found that it became a simple matter to learn new abilities.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Pearl smiled. "I didn't need to learn to be a knight yet, but I learned much about science in pursuit of my feelings for Rose." She said with a sigh.

Garnet continued.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Others of our group studied many other aspects of love, but Rose was most fascinated by the life on this planet, its growth, its spread, its love. She thought that, if given enough time, humans could grow and even surpass Gems in terms of ability and technology. She sent information on these findings back to Homeworld, but rather than telling her to nurture the growth of the Culture of this world, Homeworld seeded the world with warrior gems, like Amethyst, to keep the humans in check.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Steven's eyes widened. "Amethyst was meant to destroy humans?" he asked, in a slightly shocked voice.

Amethyst grinned and suddenly pitched herself at the boy. "Yeah, and maybe I will start with you!" she cried with a laugh and wrapped him up in a warm hug. "I didn't get here until a bit later, but when Rose found me, she encouraged me to protect your kind, at least until I worked through how to overcome my programming."

Garnet nodded, and continued the story.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

The other faction on the Earth became known as "Dark Kingdom." It was ruled by a powerful Gem known as Beryl. She shared Rose's fascination with humans, but she firmly believed that they were the gateway to the next step in our own evolution. She encouraged direct experimentation, and four of her Generals even went so far as to join with humans in a manner not all that different from the way that your mother eventually made you. The results of these experimentations were called Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Kunzite.

As a group, they pushed the humans in their area to advance faster, and soon they formed the "Kingdom of Earth", a nation far more advanced than any that the humans have made in the millennia since.

Then next important group to know about was the lunar colony. The Lunar Colony, much like the Gem Homeworld, was more interested in what could be learned and created using our own gem physiology. It was they who found methods of using the remnants of broken gems to power items like Lapis Lazuli's mirror. The Colony, which the humans began calling the "Moon Kingdom" was ruled by a pair of incredibly powerful Gems, Serenity and Tranquility, until some sort of Tragedy struck, and Tranquility was damaged.

We don't know how it happened, but it resulted in Serenity putting her through their processes and turning her into a tool called the Ginzuishou. The Ginzuishou allowed Serenity to create a number of tools that turned the leaders of most of the worlds, her own closest friends, into members of the Lunar Guard, her personal defenders. They had power enough to let Serenity form a Kingdom that spanned nearly the entire Solar System.

She wanted her kingdom to be complete, but we held the Earth, and refused to join her nation. Beryl's forces and those of the Earth Kingdom stood with us, and tensions began to rise.

It was at this point that the Gem Homeworld, seriously threatened by our research, and the idea of the Evolution that was now beginning to show in all of the researchers in our system, and that which was to come, and they sent a discontinuance order, and activated the Gems they had seeded to the Earth. At the same time, they sent a force to strike at the Moon Kingdom, hoping to crush them with the Pincer action.

In response to the attacks, Serenity created a copy of herself, to ensure that she could continue rule even if the enemy managed to incapacitate her, and she began send requests to us and Beryl for aid. Beryl and the Earth Kingdom were close allies, so one of her favorite research subjects, Endamyon, the Prince of Earth, was sent to broker an agreement.

Instead of arranging for peace, though, Serenity lured Endamyon with her clone, and forced him into her Lunar Guard in an attempt to force Earth into their Kingdom.

Beryl was furious and declared war on the Moon Kingdom, striking at them while the bulk of their forces where busy defending the Outer worlds. It was at this point that the Moon Kingdom used its most powerful weapon: The Ginzuishou itself. It was an insane assault that burnt all gem life from all of the Solar System. If it had not been for Rose's shield, we would have all been destroyed.

Your mother saved us, but we lost so many. Beryl's forces were completely wiped out, without a trace. Both our army and those of the Gem Homeworld were devastated. The humans that were relying on Gem tech tried to come to us for aid, but we could not help them. We needed to start collecting the damaged shards of our allies before they could begin to change the world around us.

The attack even scoured the Moon free of the Moon Kingdom, leaving none of them behind… Or so we thought.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Pearl looked at the image on the screen. "The armor, the abilities they had, the powers they exhibit…" she said, "there is no denying that those are members of the Lunar Guard."

Steven smiled. "Maybe they survived and will be our friends!" he said, optimistically. "The news seems to think of them as heroes."

He ran over to his own computer to bring up some more information. "Sailor Senshi… Ah, here we go." He said, reading the page that came up. "Japanese based heroines… Suspected connection to 'Sailor V'… Several reports of them fighting monsters… and-"

Steven cut off with a gasp. The rest of the Gems gathered around to see what he had found.

A photo from the scene of one of the incidents. Amidst a small pile of fine dust, there lay the shattered remnants of a gemstone.

It was a Gem.

The Sailor Senshi… The Lunar Guard… They were hunting and killing Gem survivors.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

A.N. How is this not a more common thing? Surely the parallels between Steven Universe and Sailor Moon are obvious to everyone. The ancient war, the creatures that leave behind gemstones when they die, the naming schemes, the way the powers are accessed… Surely I am not the only one who saw this and thought the Gems could be connected to the Dark Kingdom in some way.

Tell me what you think, and let me know if I should continue. I always appreciate constructive criticism.


End file.
